Decepticon hunt in Shanghoof/Demolisher's warning
This is how Decepticon hunt in Shanghoof and Demolisher's warning goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. see Shanghoof as ponies are being evacuated Police Pony: Please evacuate the area. This area is not safe. see Sideswipe and Applejack arrive with soldiers from PHOENIX Sideswipe: Ready for this AJ? Applejack: You betcha! see three motorcycles activate their holoforms Arcee: We're in position. see an ice cream truck driving Skids: Ring-a-ling. Come and get yer ice cream. All Decepticons out there better get ready for a butt kicking. Optimus Prime: (narrating) For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taken refuge here under my command. Together, we form an alliance with the Equines, a secret but brave squad of soldiers. Captain Thunderbolt: All right, listen up. Hooftin's cover story on this one is "toxic spill." Moon Assault: They had to evac the area for search and rescue. This makes six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure this one does not get out in the public eye, so keep it tight. Optimus Prime: (narrating) A classified strike team called PHOENIX. We hunt for what remains of our Decepticon foes hiding in different countries around the globe. Technician Pony: Area's evacuated, sir. Octagon Commander: Give them clearance to land. Technician Pony: Yes sir. helicopters land as the PHOENIX members hop out on the other side of the factory, Ironhide drives up with Rainbow and a few more soldiers Rainbow Dash: Alright Ironhide, let's do this thing. transforms Ironhide: He's here. sniffs I smell him. soldiers approach what appears to be a construction vehicle it transforms into the Decepticon, Demolisher if on cue, a second Decepticon's headlights come on and it drives away is Sideways Sun Striker: We got a second Decepticon. and her sisters begin pursuit along with Mudflap and Skids as Rainbow Dash and Ironhide help the soldiers pursue Demolisher and Mudflap transform at the wrong time and crash Mudflap: It's okay. I'm alright. Skids: What's wrong with you?! Mudflap: I got a brain freeze, man. Skids: This is combat! hits him Chromia, and Elita-One continue to pursue Sideways he gets away from them continues driving PHOENIX Soldier: Bring in Sideswipe and Applejack. and Applejack arrive Sideswipe: Clear a path. Applejack: Coming through. and Applejack chase Sideways jumps in the air, fires at him, and throws his sword into the engine then bucks the sword all the way through, splitting Sideways in half, killing him in vehicle mode retrieves his sword Sideswipe: Yeah, I'm good. his swords Applejack: Yeah, nice throw. Sideswipe: Thanks. Demolisher smashes through the city as Ironhide and Rainbow Dash pursue see a plane drop door opens, revealing Optimus, Twilight, and Malfunction are inside drive out and transform Optimus Prime: Autobots, we're in pursuit. Twilight Sparkle: Hang on, girls. Major Malfunction: We're on our way. they near the ground, Optimus and Malfunction cut their parachutes and transform while Twilight unfolds her wings and flies beside them see Demolisher and jump on him gets any civilian out of the way while helping Optimus and Twilight fire upon Demolisher Optimus Prime: Pull over! fires Twilight Sparkle: In the name of friendship! a magic blast Major Malfunction: Stop, in the name of the law! tripping the Decepticon slides, growling soldiers come up to him cautiously with Optimus, Twilight, Malfunction, Ironhide, and Rainbow Dash leading the charge Ironhide: Punk face Decepticon. Rainbow Dash: You didn't see that coming? Major Malfunction: up a log Suspects identified as Decepticons, Demolisher and Sideways. You and your friend had this coming. Optimus Prime: Any last words? Twilight Sparkle: Before we end you? Demolisher: This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again. Moon Assault: That doesn't sound good. Optimus Prime: Not today. Twilight Sparkle: Not ever. Twilight, and Malfunction all shoot him in the head, killing him